Confrontation
by Xx-silent-assassin-xX
Summary: Tina's been acting rather weird lately and no one seems to really notice expect for Blaine. He, being the great friend that he is, is determined to get to the bottom of things to help her out, no matter how much pushing he has to do to get his answers. The truth leaves him stunned, but he knows that no matter what, they'll still be friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little one shot based on a sneak peek at the episode 'Sadie Hawkins'. I don't know if this is going to spoil anything or not, but it's been in my head for awhile and I want to get it out there before someone else gets the idea. So... I hope you all enjoy. :D Unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own. **

**Disclaimer: Glee unfortunately belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Things would have been a lot different if I had owned it. Just saying.**

- Glee -

Blaine smiled down at his phone, sending off a quick reply to Kurt before slipping the phone into his pocket. Every text he received from his him always made him happy. Even though they weren't dating anymore, he still had a strong hope of them getting back together. With each interaction they had, whether it was through texts, calls, emails, whatever, the hope grew. With any luck, they'll be back together before the school year ends.

With that thought in mind, he had a slight spring in his step as headed to a morning Glee club meeting. He felt on top of the world right now and like nothing could bring him down. His smile grew as he settled down in his seat, his thoughts drifting as Finn stood in front of the group, talking about something or other. He hoped that he'd be able to take a trip out to New York sometime soon to spend some time with the love of his life.

He slowly started coming out of his Kurt-induced daze when he felt a consistent stare on the back of his head. His smile slowly started fading, even though it wouldn't disappear completely. He turned his head discreetly to see behind him, trying to subtly see who was looking at him. A frown tugged at the corner of his mouth when he saw no one looking, That was odd... As he turned back towards the front of the room, he caught sight of Tina glancing down at him, a weird look in her eye. He made a mental note to ask her about it when they got done with the club meeting.

Once he had decided on that, time seemed to just drag on. Finn was going on about something or other, but he just couldn't seem to focus on what it was. He wasn't too worried about it though. He could always ask someone about it later because he was sure he wasn't the only one not paying attention. A quick look to his left confirmed that Brittany and Sam were only paying attention to each other anyway, so he sure he wouldn't get in trouble. Instead, he split his time into texting with Kurt, discussing what could possibly up with Tina, and deciding what he should do when he finally talked to her.

They were finally dismissed with Finn wishing them luck on that week's assignment as everyone started gathering their things and heading out the door. He quickly jumped up and gently grabbed hold of Tina's arm before she had the chance to leave. "Hey... Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, putting on a charming smile to help convince her.

Tina blinked before smiling, nodding slightly. "Yeah, of course." she said, turning to take a seat in one of the many chairs in the room. She set her bag on the floor by her feet and looked over to Blaine expectantly. "What's up?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, curious.

Blaine ran a hand over his hair, making sure everything was smoothed down while he composed himself before taking a seat next to her. He quickly ran over everything in his head, trying to think of how best to word what he wants to say without just blurting it out. But of course his brain doesn't want to cooperate with his mouth as he blurts out the first thing he thinks of. "Are you okay? You've seemed a little... off lately." He mentally smacked himself in the head, sure he could have worded that better. But on the outside, he kept a worried/curious look on his face.

Tina frowned slightly, brushing some hair back behind her hair. What? She wasn't acting any different than how she normally does... Was she? She took a moment to think back, and okay yeah, she might be behaving a little differently, but she couldn't help it. She had just been hoping that no one would really notice, or, if they did, they wouldn't confront her about it. For now though, she was going to feign ignorance, hoping he'd let the subject drop. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He sighed, leaning back in his seat. Honestly, he had been hoping that she'd just flat out tell him what was wrong. Of course she wasn't going to. He didn't know why he expected any different. "Well, you've been staring at me the whole time during Glee." he said, hoping that would spark some sort of response.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I wasn't staring at you. I just happened to glance down at you once or twice." she said defensively. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't really believe her. She just really wanted him to drop the subject though.

"You had this weird look in your eye. I'm just concerned for you since you're my friend." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He pulled it back though when she shrugged it off.

She shook her head. "You must have been imagining it." she said, grabbing her bag and standing quickly. "I really need to get going. I'll see you later." She shot him a quick smile before heading towards the door.

Blaine's mind went into overdrive. He didn't want her to leave until he got down to what was bothering her. Kurt always said he was oblivious about a lot of things, but surely he could figure this out. What could it be that was bothering her? The weird looks... the way she smiled at him... The way she spoke to him... Wait! That's it! He jumped up from his seat and rushed forward, quickly grabbing onto her arm to stop her. "Do you have a crush on me?" he asked, spinning her around to face him.

A blush spread quickly across her face as she shook her head. "No! Of course not. Don't be silly." she said, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp. How did he know!? She was sure she had hidden it so well! "Let me go please." she said when she was unable to slip away.

He let go, but tilted his head curiously. "Look... I know I might not be the most observant person, but I can see the signs." he said, sliding his hands into his pockets. He rocked back on his feet for a moment before looking at her seriously. "You have to know that things wouldn't work between us because I'm gay, right?"

She pushed a few stands of hair out of her face, taking a small step forward determinedly. "You might be bi." she said. There really was no use in denying the crush. They both knew he would just keep pushing until she admitted it. Her heart clenched painfully when he shook his head. "How do you know?" she demanded, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. She wasn't going to not at least fight for a chance for him to see the light.

"I went out with Rachel, remember? After that date, I just knew I wasn't interested in girls. Sorry." Blaine said, feeling bad. He could see how much this was hurting his friend, but he knew it would be better to let her down now instead of letting the crush grow into actually being in love with him.

"Maybe she just wasn't right for you. Give me a chance to prove it?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she stepped forward, obvious with the intent on kissing him to make him realize that he could be with her.

He caught her shoulders just in time and took a step back. "Look, Tina. I love Kurt. I know we're not together right now, but I know deep in my gut that we'll be together again soon. I'm really sorry. I think you're an amazing person and a great friend, but that's all we'll ever be." he said, taking another step back to get some space between them.

Tina dropped her gaze to the ground, an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach growing. She knew he was right. She was being silly. He was so confident in his feelings for Kurt, so much hope. She should try to be more like that. Who knew? Maybe she and Mike will get back together after she graduates and they can be happy together for the rest of their lives. "I'm sorry..." she muttered, embarrassed.

Blaine smiled, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry about it. Let's just pretend this never happened, okay?" he asked. His smile grew at her nod and they left the choir room, arm in arm.

- Glee -

**I have to say, I'm really looking forward to tonight's episode. I, along with many of you, feel like we've been waiting forever for this. Just a couple more hours now!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story~ If you did, leave me a review? It'll just take a couple seconds and I would love to hear what you thought. I haven't written a lot of Glee, so if you have any constructive criticism, I wouldn't mind hearing it. So... Yeah. If you want, go ahead and check out some of my other stories. I would love to hear what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say, originally, I wasn't planning on continuing this fic. Instead of having it as a chapter story, mostly because I have no idea on how to continue it like one, I've decided to turn it into a series of one-shots based on the title 'Confrontation'. What this means is that you, the viewer, get to choose what the next chapter will be. It can be about anything, but make sure it's centered around someone confronting someone about something or someone. It could come from any of the seasons, or have nothing to do with the show at all. Anything at all. You even get to choose who's point of view the chapter is told in, whether it be one person, or both. Leave a review on what you want to see. :) I will do my absolute best to write it just the way you want it. Before anyone asks though, I'm not going to write anything M-rated. I will only go up to a T rating, but if you want something a little more mature, I will do my best while still keeping it in my preferred rating.

In the meantime, check out some of my other stories and let me know if you enjoyed them or not.


End file.
